


[Podfic] Bright Moon, Who Goes Further Still

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Who is the teller, and who is the one whose tale is told?The wind twists, turns into what it had once been;Who is the foundling, and who is the seeker bold?The rain flows down the hills and becomes the sea again.





	[Podfic] Bright Moon, Who Goes Further Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Moon, Who Goes Farther Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642832) by [hossgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hossgal/pseuds/hossgal). 



Recorded for akamine-chan's birthday. This story interweaves one of the rabbits' traditional tales with Hyzenthlay's story in Efrafa before she escaped to Watership Down. I love the focus on the does, and I also love the oral storytelling structure--it's so much fun to read aloud. This is the first time I experiment with using sounds other than my own voice. These ones are recorded in the woods close to where I live, and are used only to mark transitions in the story (no speaking over sounds). Thanks to the author for letting me record it, and thanks to Malnpudl for helpful beta-listening! 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/l1s24i1gdemy5ooqihb76whalui0la7k). Length: 1 h 37 m 15 s.


End file.
